Beautiful Mess
by sibunastories
Summary: <html><head></head>After a certain Anubis house resident spikes the punch at their start-of-the-year party, an unexpected couple finds themselves in a messy situation. Rated T for mature content.</html>
1. The Morning After

**Hey, guys! I'm not a new author to fanfiction, I'm rather a returning one! If you want to guess who I am, feel free to leave it in the reviews :) **

**Enjoy the story! And if anything confuses you, feel free to PM me or anything of that sort, and I'll make sure to get back to you as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except the storyline!**

It happened a month after they'd all arrived back at the house. They were celebrating their return with a small house party; a few movies, music, whatever a party normally consisted of. Jerome, however, decided it'd be a fun prank to spike the drink pitchers with a bit of the wine he'd somehow snuck into Anubis at the beginning of the year. He didn't think anyone could get drunk off of it, but apparently two of the residents were somewhat along the lines of lightweights.

Nina and Fabian were stumbling up the stairs, giggling drunkenly, lips attaching to any part of the others skin they could find. It wasn't necessarily abnormal for them to be found in such a compromising position, but they didn't often engage in those kinds of activities, either. And if they did, it definitely wouldn't be out in public.

Obviously the alcohol had gotten to them more than it had to the others, so much that they were barely conscious of what they were doing. The only thing either of them were concentrated on was how good the others touch felt, and the only sound that could be heard, besides the muffled music from the common room, was the occasional moan that escaped either of the two's lips or the brush of clothes against skin as they fought to undress themselves as fast as they could.

By the time they made it to Nina's room, Fabian's shirt had been pulled off by Nina's eager hands and his hair was quite the mess. Fabian hadn't had time to reveal Nina's bare chest, but her top hung loosely around her torso, almost begging Fabian to rip it off. They soon made their way to Nina's bed, forgetting to lock the door in their drunken state. Even if they had remembered to lock it, I'm sure they wouldn't have, they were enjoying this all too much.

Nina's lips attached themselves fiercely to Fabian's and he moaned in pleasure. He quickly pulled her shirt up and his hands rode up her back until they rested on the clasp of her bra, as she hungrily wrapped her legs around his hips. His fingers fumbled with the clasp for a couple seconds before he got the hang of it and slipped the padded fabric off her slim arms. She moaned in content as his lips attached themselves to her bare chest, covering every inch of soft skin.

The next morning, Nina awoke in a panic. Her skin was sticky with sweat and her head was pounding, not only from her bad dream, but also from the looming hangover. The first thing she noticed was Fabian's sleeping figure lying next to her, chest rising up and down to the sound of his breathing. The second was the fact that she had no clothes on. When she sat up, she noticed both her and Fabian's outfits from the night before strewn about the carpet and end of the bed.

Her mind set into panic mode, eyes filling with tears. Though she couldn't remember anything, she knew, _she just knew, _what had happened.

"F-Fabian." She murmured, whimpering, pulling her body close to his. He groaned slightly, interrupted by Nina's movement and her quiet voice. His eyes parted slightly, fighting against the light that was streaming through the window.

"N-Nina?" Fabian's eyes widened as he realized where he was, "Why am I in your bed?"

Tears leaked down her face as she watched Fabian recall a few of last nights events. He turned to her and his face softened as he saw her upset expression.

"Do you really think...?" Fabian questioned, not wanting to vocalize his suspicion. Nina shrugged, frightened.

"How else could we have ended up in my bed? _Naked, _for that matter! Someone must've spiked the drinks or something." Nina sat up, holding the sheets against her bare sheet. She was still crying, but now she was more frantic than upset. Fabian quickly pulled her into him and rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"Hey, it's okay, Babe." He smiled slightly at her, trying to lighten the mood.

"No it isn't, Fabian!" She exclaimed frantically. He sighed and grabbed her hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Why isn't it okay? We've done it before." Fabian was thoroughly confused. Although they always thought of sex as something important and something they shouldn't just throw around, he didn't understand why one time where it might not've meant something to them was such a big deal.

"I'm just scared." She sighed and dug her head into his shoulder. He could feel a few tears leak onto his bare chest, so he reached up and stroked her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"About what, Nins?" He questioned. She pulled her head out from the crook of his neck to lock eyes with him for just a second before she told him of her concerns.

"W-we didn't use protection." At this, Fabian laughed.

"Why're you laughing?!" Nina exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder lightly. They'd always made sure to be extra careful when occasions like this happened, but with the effect of being drunk, Nina was sure they hadn't remembered to use protection.

"Nina, are you really worried about getting pregnant? You're on birth control!" He gave her a reassuring smile and nod of the head, telling her it would be okay.

"Oh, y-yeah." She laughed along with him, letting the panic that was slowly rising in her stomach settle for just a moment. They talked for a couple minutes, trying to get their minds off of the whole drama. Through that whole time, though, she just happened to forget to mention to him that she'd run out of the pills a week ago and hadn't yet remembered to refill the prescription.

**I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Positive

**Sorry it's taken so long to** **get this chapter up! School and life in general has preoccupied me a bit and I haven't had time or inspiration to write recently. I would explain everything but that would be extremely boring so anyway, I decided not to! Hope you're all doing well!**

**Also, thanks to Chloe for the chapter idea! Love you. (she is the BAE)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own House of Anubis (obviously).**

The next month, my period was late. Quickly, that one day late turned into two, and then three, and soon the whole week had gone by. I knew what it was from the beginning, of course I did. The thought of going into town to buy a pregnancy test with the possibility of someone seeing me made me extremely nervous. Though the positive confirmation that the pregnancy test would most likely display made the feeling grow even worse.

A week later, I finally managed to build up enough courage to take a cab into town. I entered the first pharmacy I saw and headed quietly to the 'feminine needs' section. The tests were lined up in a way that seemed menacing, scary. There were so many, which one would be most accurate? I slowly picked up the brands one by one and read the backs, feeling dozens of eyes boring holes in my back.

I finally chose one, one of the ones that either said pregnant or not pregnant, - I couldn't be bothered to deal with others that wouldn't just give me the blatant truth. Grabbing a couple more just to be sure, I clutched them in my hand and turned around. Checking out as quickly as I could, even if it meant being unnecessarily brief with the cashier, I rushed back to Anubis and into the girls' toilet.

My heart was beating so fast I couldn't see straight, so getting the test out of the box proved to be quite the challenge. I struggled to read the directions clearly, but once I did, I completed the test and set it on the side of the sink.

The back of the box told me to wait five minutes, so I did. The test seemed to mock me from my spot on the edge of the bathtub. One minute. Two. Three. Four. Five. My phone's timer went off, alarming my nerves just as much as it alarmed my ears. It seemed ridiculous to be so nervous when I was already almost completely sure of the outcome, but at that point, nervousness was the only thing keeping me from crying.

I slowly crept over to the sink and looked down at the test, the tears that had been building up for the past two weeks finally bubbling over the edge. I wanted to believe it wasn't true, that somehow it was wrong, but I knew that the three other unused tests would read the same result if I took them. Positive.

How is it possible that one eight letter word could have such a huge impact on my life? Fabian's life, too. Oh, _Fabian. _I couldn't even fathom how he would react when he found out. He wouldn't be happy, that's for sure. I've screwed up his whole entire future, let alone mine.

Suddenly, the door flew open. I dropped the test into the sink in surprise, earning a loud _clack _in return. My heart was beating incredibly fast and I turned around nervously, only to be met by Patricia's confused figure.

"What's going on?" She asked, shutting the door quietly. I wanted to answer her, to tell her to get out, but it seemed I couldn't say anything.

"Why didn't you answer me?" For this, I wouldn't have an answer even if I could speak. What was she talking about?

"W-what?" I finally croaked out, wiping away my tears.

"I've been calling your name for the past two minutes, you never answered, all I could hear was you crying! What the hell is wrong?!" She was approaching me now, taking small step. I backed up until my back hit the edge of the sink, trying to hide the test from view.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I-I, ugh, I miss my G-Gran, that's all!" I lied through my teeth. It was obvious, of course. The truth was, I couldn't come up with a reasonable lie to save my life.

"So you decided to cry in the bathroom? Nina, I'm not stupid." She sighed and tried peeking over my shoulder into the sink, "What's in there?"

"N-nothing!" I quickly grabbed the test and tried to bolt, finding myself blocked by the closed door. I tripped over the carpet and the test flew from my hands - straight onto the floor directly in front of Patricia.

She picked it up, giving me a shocked and disappointed look. I backed up nervously, scared as to how she might react. Instead of being angry, like I thought she would - it's Patricia, after all - she approached me and wrapped me in a hug. The tears started flowing again, I couldn't help it anymore, it was all too much.

"Nina, what were you thinking?!" She exclaimed. I pulled away from the hug and sent her a glare.

"You think I meant for this happen?! I just ruined Fabian's life! I would never do that on purpose!" I asked in disbelief, snatching the test from her hands and placing it safely in my cubby. She sighed.

"You're going to have to tell him at some point." I laughed at this. There was no way in hell I was telling Fabian - not soon, anyway.

"Yeah, because that would be a good idea!" I retorted sarcastically,"Patricia, I can't!"

"Nina, he's the father. The last thing he'd want is to find out from someone other than you." She gave me a concerned look as I shook my head.

"Patricia, you don't understand. We're eighteen! Fabian wants to go to college, not have a child!" I exclaimed frustratedly. Now, it seemed, I was truly figuring out how badly I screwed up.

"Well he doesn't have much of a choice, does he?" I gave her an apprehensive look,"You both did this, Nina."

"For the last time, I'm not telling him!" I gave Patricia a nasty glare. It wasn't like me, so I figured it must've been my hormones or something. Either that or the fact that I was extremely stressed about Fabian finding out.

"Fine Nina. Just think about how Fabian would feel. He deserves to know he'll soon be a father." And with that, she pushed past me and walked back to her bedroom, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**A/N: I'll try to upload again soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
